


Poker

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Here’s a prompt - “did you teach our son how to play poker?”Asked by godandmonsters1996 via tumblr





	Poker

“So, did you teach our son how to play poker?”

Emma’s question held enough amusement for Regina to huff and roll her eyes at the smirk present on the blonde’s face when she raised her own from the lunch they both were sharing, stolen fry still dangling from her fingers.

“I didn’t.” She replied, popping the fry onto her mouth and narrowing her eyes as she chewed, Emma’s laughter quickly following her words.

Raising her left hand, index finger doing a small circular motion, the blonde sing-songed a quick _“Liar”_ that didn’t brought the attention of the other patrons at Granny’s even if the old woman herself seemed focused on them from her usual spot at the other side of the counter when Regina glanced briefly around; her eyes holding very much the same mirth Emma’s still did. Growling inwardly, Regina pondered if it hadn’t been for the better if she had stayed up the castle that mid-morning instead than coming down to Storybrooke’s grounds when Emma had called for her; the spell used for that wobbly enough for Regina to wonder if new magic classes would be a thing manageable to fix into her new busy schedule.

“He told me you were quite different.” Emma’s words brought her back from her musings, the smell of the blonde’s grilled cheese hitting Regina’s nostrils as the younger woman brought the sandwich to her mouth, taking a bite before continuing. “And to think you almost bite my head off when I taught him to play video-games…”

Regina hadn’t exactly done that and they both knew it; Henry’s video game fascination had begun during that lost year on New York, but Regina was fully aware that if she had been there, with them, she would have certainly put quite the fight.

“I was cursed.” She replied, her words not holding any bite to them even if she straightened her posture, chin raised and one hand drumming the table’s surface.

Tilting her head, Emma kept on chewing her sandwich bite, pointing at the fries that Regina had been eaten until them: the silent offering eliciting a second growl from the brunette, this time one loud enough and filled with enough self-deprecating humor that the blonde laughed lightly at it.

“But you still know how to play.”

It wasn’t quite the question, but Regina still nodded minutely at it, taking two fries and eating them while doing so. She could feel the salt on them, grains sticking to her lips and she licked them, decidedly slower than usual as she saw how Emma’s eyes momentarily lost their focus, glazing just enough for her to smirk.

“Are you proposing a game, Emma?”

That did the trick; blinking her expression away, the younger woman looked down at the grilled cheese before putting it back down onto its plate, the barest blush crawling up her cheeks.

“How do you know I play?”

That made Regina chortle a little.

“You are not the only one Henry tells them things about the other, dear.”

For a few seconds, Emma seemed to consider it, a shrug elevating her shoulders as she hummed before muttering a quick _“Oh”_ that made Regina smile grew ever so slightly. Henry had also told her that Emma was awful at bluffing, but she wasn’t going to tell her that; not right now.

“If I win.” She continued, taking a sip of her water before placing the glass back on the table, a couple of drops falling down its length. “We will go back to our magic lessons.”

Emma groaned at that, both of them knew it didn’t matter how far she was able to push her innate power; she was still awful at anything that didn’t involve protective magic. Nodding, however, the blonde let out a sudden sigh and nodded.

“And if I win?” Her question was slightly raised, as if she felt cocky even if she didn’t want Regina to see it. Which only fueled Regina’s amusement. Awful at bluffing.

“That’s up to you.” She replied, lowering her eyelids enough to make the words loaded enough that Emma couldn’t mistake the hidden message beneath them. A game they both had been playing ever since Emma had showed at her doorstep with stormy eyes and an explanation wrapped up in a ring-less hand.

Visibly gulping, Emma bobbed up and down her head a few times as Regina finished her fries, a rumbling laugh already threatening to escape her chest.

This was going to be far too easy.


End file.
